Pour se détendre
by Windstormie
Summary: Après un meeting des nations, Francis décide d'aider Arthur à se détendre... D'une manière bien particulière. PWP Yaoi, Rating M donc Lemon, FrUK.


**Pour se détendre.**

Résumé : Après un meeting des nations, Francis décide d'aider Arthur à se détendre... D'une manière bien particulière. PWP Yaoi, Rating M donc Lemon, FrUK.

Enfaîte c'est surtout parce que j'avais envie d'écrire un lemon (je suis Française ça explique ma perversité XD). J'espère que vous aimerez mon petit one shot/lemon. Je tiens à préciser que c'est que mon deuxième lemon donc il n'est pas super ^^.

-Voilà le meeting est fini pour aujourd'hui !

A la phrase d'Alfred, les nations se levèrent tous de leur chaise. Les discussions commencèrent. Comme d'habitude, certains avaient prévu de dormir chez l'un ou l'autre. C'était le cas pour le représentant de notre beau pays Francis Bonnefoy. Il avait prévu de passer quelques jours chez son ami (peut-on vraiment les qualifier d'amis?) le représentant du Royaume Uni de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord, Arthur Kirkland. Petit bémol, ce dernier n'était pas au courant. Oui bon, Francis s'est invité chez Arthur. D'ailleurs quand le Français s'est approché de lui, son sac à la main et un sourire sur les lèvres, il a refusé net :

-Hors de question _froggie_ ! Tu ne viendras pas chez moi !

-Mais ! Mes affaires sont déjà prêtes et puis... Ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas resté seul tout les deux, glissa Francis avec un sourire pervers.

Arthur rougit légèrement avant de répliquer :

-Justement, je me portais bien mieux sans te voir !

Le Français prit un air outragé :

-Ça me blesse ce que tu me dis, _mon chéri_.

Il se rapprocha de l'Anglais.

-Ne t'approche pas _beardy_ !

Au final, après une dispute mouvementée, Arthur finit par accepter, à contre cœur, que Francis viennent chez lui.

Arrivé au manoir de l'Anglais, Arthur se dirigea directement vers son bureau, laissant la République Française dans le hall.

-C'est pas très gentil ça... murmura-t-il.

Il monta à la suite d'Arthur. Il passa la tête par la porte du bureau. Arthur était là, il passait un coup de téléphone. Le Français se glissa derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras. Arthur sursauta.

-_No, no it's nothing_, dit-il à son interlocuteur. C'est pas le moment _froggie_ je suis au téléphone avec le Premier Ministre ! Murmura-t-il.

-Mais _mon amour,_ tu rentres d'un meeting, détends toi un peu, répondit le Français en embrassant le coup de « son amour ».

Arthur essaya tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation téléphonique. Mais c'était très difficile avec Francis lui léchant et embrassant le cou. Il essaya de le frapper mais le Français lui léchant le lobe d'oreille, zone très sensible de l'Anglais. Il lécha échapper un gémissement.

_-No, it's nothing, really ! I'll call you later._

Il raccrocha précipitamment avant de réclamer un baiser à son amant qui le lui accorda. Il s'échangèrent un long baiser enflammé.

-Finalement, tu veux bien ? Demanda Francis avec un sourire lubrique.

-Ça fait des mois, _pervert_...

Il rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille du Français avant de lui murmurer sensuellement :

-_I want you…_

Francis, ne s'attendant pas à une telle déclaration, sourit d'une façon très perverse. Il commença à le déshabiller. Il déboutonna sa chemise qui se retrouva bien vite balancée dans un coin de la pièce. L'Anglais ne retint pas ses gémissements quand Francis commença à lécher un de ses tétons. Avec sa main il s'amusait avec l'autre. Il déscendit cette main pour caresser la bosse du pantalon de son amant.

Arthur n'arrêtait pas de gémir. Francis le rendait fou. Il allait perdre la tête sous ses caresses. Mais il en voulait aussi plus. Ce qu'il fit remarquer à son amant :

-_More_... réussit-il à gémir. _Fuck me_...

Le Français regarda Arthur, étonné. Puis il sourit et commença à enlever le pantalon d'Angleterre, vite suivi par le sien. Francis aussi était très excité. Les mois sans voir son petit Arthur avait vraiment été durs. _Dur_ c'était le mot vu l'excitation qu'il éprouvait à cet instant.

Il retira rapidement le pantalon de son amant et son caleçon avant de se baisser à la hauteur de la verge dressée. Il regarda Arthur avec un regard enflammé, se rapprochant le plus doucement possible. L'Anglais crut devenir fou jusqu'à ce que Francis le prit en bouche. Il lâcha un gémissement, pour ne pas dire un hurlement de plaisir. Son Français lui avait vraiment beaucoup manqué pendant ces quelques mois sans lui.

Francis commença à faire de lents va-et-viens sur la verge d'Angleterre. Il accéléra le mouvement tandis qu'il enfonçait un doigt dans l'antre chaude de son amant. Ce dernier trop occupé par le plaisir ne le sentit même pas, pas plus que les autres doigts que Francis rajoutait au fur et à mesure. Arthur était déjà habitué mais France prenait beaucoup de précaution avec _son petit Anglais_.

Ne pouvant plus attendre de sentir l'antre chaude et étroite d'Angleterre sur _une autre partie_ de son corps que ses doigts, il les retira avant de se déshabiller complètement. Il assit Arthur sur son bureau avant de placer sa verge devant l'entrée d'Arthur. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant qu'il le pénétrait. Commencèrent alors des mouvements de vas-et-viens qui recherchaient toujours cette tache qui faisait hurler l'Anglais plus fort. A chaque mouvement de va-et-viens, il la touchait. Angleterre voyait des étoiles tellement il aimait ce que lui faisait son amant. Ils finirent par venir tout les deux, Francis dans Arthur et Arthur entre leur deux torses.

Ils continuèrent à le faire toute la nuit après être allée dans leur chambre. Le lendemain, quand le Français se réveilla, il entendit l'Anglais au téléphone avec son Premier Ministre.

-_I'm really sorry for yesterday._

Francis soupira avant de faire tomber l'Anglais en arrière pour qu'il se retrouve dans ses bras. Il lui prit le téléphone et raccrocha.

-T'as vraiment besoin de te détendre, _mon amour_.


End file.
